Insanity
by Amillia17
Summary: Duo Maxwell lives in a world were its a struggle for him to get by from day to day. He is a prostitue with an ability unlike any have ever seen. Pairing: 1x2 4x2 6x2 3x4 5x2
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the G-Boys, nor do I wish to, I'm just using them for the satisfaction of my imagination and I promise not to hurt them to much.

A.N.: I wrote this story two years ago and I just found it, I thought it seemed interesting, hope you all think so. And just to let you all know right now, I will write two chapters for every four reviews. So please, help me, help you! Thanks.

He watched almost dazedly as liquid poison shot out from its cylinder confinement and flooded through the pulsating blue vein on his left arm. His quivering right hand pulled on the yellow plastic band tightly strapped around his arm, just a few more minutes and he would get his high and nothing else would matter. He sniffed and pulled out the silver needle and slowly brought it up to his face staring at it with glazed eyes, a bitter smile licked scarlet lips. He remembered a time when he was dreadfully afraid of needles, but now he no longer cared, the fear had long ago been snuffed out by the toxin that now made his heart hammer against his ribcage.

Bringing his arm down he let his head loll back as he basked in the effects the drug created. An involuntary giggle escaped his lips, he figured the image he was seeing against the once beige wall would eventually disappear, but right now it was pleasing to him, he wanted to touch it. This, to him was the second best thing in this world, sex being the first. It took control of his entire system just for a few hours it put a hazy look on everything making him forget the cold bitter world that constantly threatened to choke him to his icy grave.

Awhile later found him in the shower, hot sprays of liquid fire burned away the filth cluttering his pores and tainted his alabaster skin. He ran fingers through waves upon waves of mahogany silk his costumers adored so much. Realizing he couldn't get clean enough he turned off the taps and exited his small bathroom, not the least bit timid of his nude state. He fetched a towel from his mattress and began to dry the droplets stuck to his skin, he then brought the towel to the mass of damp hair and squeezed, beads of water dripped on the floor, he let the towel drop on the puddle of water. He nakedly trudged to the hole in the wall that he considered his closet and put on a pair of black leather pants, matching black turtleneck and a lastly he shrugged into a black leather coat. Putting his hair in a tight wet braid that flopped neatly against perfectly a round ass. Putting his feet into a pair of combat boots , he picked up his keys on the way out and closed the door behind him.

The pungent stench of urine, vomit, and sex assailed his nostrils as he stepped into the revolting scene of the apartment he lived in, he hated this place. But like all things bad for you, one either learned to ignore it or get use to it and he had mastered both. So with little less then a cringe at seeing a big fat, greasy man trying desperately to find release with the hooker who knelt in front of him he sauntered away.


	2. chapter one

Insanity

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own the G-boys, love them dearly and only use them for the amusement of my imagination so don't sue me, I have nothing to offer.

A.N: Thanks for the reviews and "Patience" just in case you didn't get it, the first page I posted was a prologue, and I do appreciate the sarcasm, but the next time you want to make your self seem smarter don't use crass words, okay.

The frigid November air to him felt like a balm to his desolate soul and he wallowed as the icy fingers of winter wrapped around his body, his mind drifted as his feet carried him to his destination. The Blurred images of people sped through his mind eyes, not really seeing , but feeling and hearing the thoughts that filtered through their minds. Sickness, Sadness, murder, anxiety, anger, love, lust etc…thoughts and emotions thousands of them flooded through his mind, threatening to suffocate and quash him like the insignificant fuck that he was. He quickly shielded his mind from everyone else's as not to cause anymore brain damage then the one he knew he had. He deeply inhaled icy air and hoped he didn't go insane. 'HA! What a joke, you already are insane' his mind silently scoffed.

Sooner then he realized it he had arrived at his destination, and casually he made his way inside one of his favorite clubs. Pleasure Pulse was the name, Sex was the game. The entire nightclub was one massive floor of orgies, the thick atmosphere looming over the club oozed of sex, sweat and drugs. This was home to him, this was were he felt control seep through him, this was where he were he could shut down his entire system and surrender to the sweet temptation floating around him. Gliding through the mass of gyrating bodies he made his was to the crowded floor and permitted his body to move to the hard driving techno beat enveloping his senses.

He was aware of very little, only the touches of men and women who danced around and against him. His hips swayed and his arms swirled in ways that were meant to entice, he began to put those who watched into a thrall, he loved the attention, he also knew their dirty little thoughts; him being the object of it their wicked fantasy. He took pleasure from the hypnotically rapid beat of their hearts they all meshed together like African drums crying out for him to cast his spell. He had them were he wanted them, right in the palm of his delicate hand and now all he had to do was choose his mater or mistress, whoever was willing to pay, he was their willing slave. And that is how the complex mind of Duo Maxwell worked, he was a black widow and he played his role with flawless perfection.

A man, A very handsome man, with hair the color of spun gold and the face even Lucifer would've been jealous of was heading his way. From Duo could make out without pushing at the walls of his mind, this man was very wealthy and he wanted someone to waste that wealth on. Yes, this would be his next client, he watched with glass eyes, hidden behind a veil of long auburn bangs as the man approached him and Duo coyly smiled.

"See something you like?" He innocently questioned, he already knew the way this man's mind worked. He liked them with fire and attitude and breathtakingly beautiful.

'Check, Check, and Check' his mind arrogantly acknowledged.

"Yes" the man responded. Duo began to doubt whether it was a good idea to sleep with this one, who had the sweet innocent face of a little boy. But then again rent was due and his fridge needed restocking and he need a few more bottles.

"your not much for words, but that's okay because I like you too." He hooked his arm through the Man-boy's.

"Shall we?" he inquired, and with a brief nod duo and the man exited P.P. never seeing the man who lurked through the shadows, eyes of steel following them out.

With one last grunt and a harsh thrust the golden haired Adonis, who Duo had later learned was named Quatre, collapsed beside Duo's sore and sweaty body, both their breath coming out in short gasps . Duo rolled dazed amethyst eyes and managed to pick himself up from the king size bed, even though his ass to be protested he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he clicked the door shut he ran to the toilet and spewed whatever shit he had eaten or drank. He was going through withdrawal he could feel his hands shaking, he needed the calm and pleasure the drug brought him and if he didn't get it soon he would seriously die. The throbbing hum of voices began to seep through the barrier he had put up in his mind.

"Jesus! Not now!" he cursed loudly. He didn't need other peoples' fuck ups when he had a shit load to deal with, it was times like these he cursed his gift or whatever the hell he was born with.

HE NEEDED HIS DRUG!

But first he had to try to get rid of the emotions and thoughts bombarding his brain, very carefully he sealed up his mind barrier and almost collapsed from doing so. He leaned his head back, a sheen of sweat covered his ivory skin.

"Are you alright?" came the gentle inquisition from Quatre.

Duo sighed. "Yeah I'm fine! Give me a couple of minutes to wash my face and I'll be right out."

"Alright" was the reluctant reply, the receding footsteps told duo the other man had gone.

With heavy heart duo arose, washed his face and rinsed his mouth and headed back outside.

Quatre regarded duo with concerned as he approached the giant bed.

"I'm okay, just needed to wash my face." he softly reassured. He received a skeptical look.

"Look, your not paying me to waste your time nor mine. So please let me do my job or if your done with me give me my money and I'll go." Duo bluntly said, as he looked at him expectantly.

Before he knew what was what, Duo found himself once again on his back being showered by blazingly hot kisses.

"No, I'm not done with you yet." Quatre huskily whispered against duo lips, the promise of sweet ecstasy raw and obvious in sapphire eyes.

A.N: So sorry Very sleepy, Reviews people! Don't forget the REVIEWS! Thank you again to those who reviewed the prologue! .


	3. Note

A.N: Okay people I know I haven't updated yet, but thing is, I'm kind of stuck, it seems as if the story wants to take another spin as to what I had in mind. So I'm having problems, but not to worry its not as if I wont write its just that you'll have to expect the unexpected ok. So please keep the faith and Review. Thanks.


End file.
